Hunted
by foxlover98
Summary: The gang heads to the beach after school, but when they crash into a toxic waste truck, they obtain new powers! Now, scientists are hunting them down to try and investigate their new powers, in a violent way. What will happen? Cabbie/Bade/Tandre *Sorta the same concept as Maximum Ride but the plot is wayyy different* ENJOY : *Rated T for swearing and violence*
1. Crash

**Hey! I hope you enjoy my new story! I'll try to upload chapter 2 tomorrow! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

"ACTING EXCERSIZE! YOU ARE ALL OLD PEOPLE, GO!" yelled Mr. Sikowitz the crazy acting teacher at Hollywood Arts.

A series of moans and groans erupted from the class as the talented teenagers obeyed his order.

Among this group, 6 friends, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Jade West, acted along with their class.

Then the creative bell rang signaling the final class of the day was over.

The gang collected their bags and shot out the door with the rest of the students, ready to head to the beach on the hot September day.

They all ran out to Beck's R.V. and piled in ready to visit the glistening ocean.

"Ugh do we have to bring Vega?" complained Jade West to her boyfriend Beck Oliver.

"HEY! I'm standing right here Jade, you know I have feelings unlike you!" screeched Tori. Jade rolled her eyes and Beck pulled out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Yay the beach! I hardly ever go there since my brother was banned from the ocean!" Cat squealed with excitement. The gang exchanged looks and no one dared to ask the ditzy, redhead what her brother had done.

Beck finally reached the freeway to get to the beach, which was only 10 minutes away. Suddenly Jade screamed out, "VEGA! DID YOU TAKE MY SCISSORS?"

"No! Why do you always blame me for your problems!" Tori shot back.

The two girls erupted into a heated argument.

Robbie started nervously fiddling with Rex, Cat buried her face into her lap, and Andre and Beck tried to break it up.

When the argument started dying down Beck turned around a moment to late to see that they were about to crash head-on into a toxic waste truck.


	2. Suspicions Rise

**Here's chapter 2 like I promised! The next chapters might not come out as frequently since it's the weekdays but I will try to update as much as possible! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

"Ugh…what happened?" Jade groaned as she took in the white, polished room.

She sat up to see Tori on her right and Cat on the left, still asleep. She remembered the blinding crash and everything going dark.

She thought, "Right, we crashed. Shouldn't I be in pain right now?" She looked at her body and saw no broken bones, not even a scratch or bruise.

Freaked out, Jade shot up out of her bed and went to the bathroom looked in the mirror and saw her perfectly normal face staring straight back.

She ran back to Tori who was stirring and her eyes flickered open. "Vega! We were in a head on collision crash but I'm perfectly fine, like no cuts or bruises! What about you?"

Tori looked down to see nothing wrong, and then she yelled, " Oh my god you're right! We need to see if the boys are fine too!"

They both ran out of the room, knowing Cat would be fine until they got back, since her tiny body probably took longer to wake up.

When they got into the crisp, white hallway a nurse stopped them, "Whoa girls! You need to get back into bed, we still have to run some tests to see if you are perfectly alright."

Jade's eyes narrowed and she violently spoke, "Look lady, I don't care what you say I want to see my boyfriend! So you better tell me where he is."

The nurse shrunk back in fear when she saw the icy look inside of Jade's eyes. "Alright, alright down the hall to the left, Room 127."

Jade and Tori took off running again and saw that all three of the boys were already up, with confused looks on their faces from their lack of injuries.

Beck's eyes lit up to see Jade unharmed and Andre smiled at the sight of Tori. Beck finally said, "Glad you guys are alright, but the thing is, why are we all perfectly normal? We shouldn't be this healthy after that."

Jade replied, "I know. It's really weird to see-"

She was cut off when a group of doctors ran in and spoke, " Excuse me, but can you girls go back to your rooms? We really need to run some tests. Your redheaded friend is already waiting for you."

Robbie perked up at that and blew a sigh of relief after he heard Cat was all right.

Tori's eyebrows rose with suspicion and she said, "Uh yeah just give us a sec."

The doctors gave one last glare and stalked out of the room.

Jade turned to the guys and said, "Alright this is really wonky. A nurse already told us they needed to run tests and while we were running to your room I noticed a ton of doctors giving up curious looks."

Suddenly, they heard the high-pitched scream of the one and only Cat Valentine.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHHAA! Anyways, if you're confused right now, the gang didn't get any injuries because they crashed into the toxic waste truck which helped them in a certain way you'll find out soon! **


	3. The First Discovery

**Hey guys! I'm glad I could update today, I'm not sure when I will be able to write and publish the next chapters but I will try to put them up as soon as possible! I hope you like the chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments and reviews, I don't mind constructive criticism! **

* * *

"CAT!" screamed the gang as they rushed over to the girl's hospital room.

When they finally reached the doorway they saw multiple doctors holding down Cat's arms and legs while one doctor tried to insert a huge syringe into her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Jade as she rushed over to Cat's side.

The doctor with the needle looked stunned and said, "We only wanted to sedate her so we could take her in for testing. It seems that your bodies are changing and it would be really intriguing to study you."

Jade's eyes twitched and she yelled, "WE'RE NOT GUINEA PIGS YOU PSYCHO!"

The doctor then called in security and the gang was slowly getting closed in on.

Beck felt infuriated that his friends and his girlfriend were being threatened.

Inside of him, he felt his body heating up and his hands starting steaming.

He was stunned for half a second but he pointed out his hands and a huge fire started right in between the security guards and the group.

"Whoa man how did you do that?" Andre asked with amazement.

Beck opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Cat screaming as the doctor plunged the needle into her wrist.

Robbie was growing red with anger and suddenly a lighting bolt shot out of his hand and electrocuted the doctor until he passed out on the ground, convulsing with shock.

The other doctor's eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of the powerful teenagers and tried to run into the bathroom to escape, when Jade flicked her wrist and the doctors were frozen in place, covered in ice.

Beck's fire finally died down and the gang rushed over to their droopy-eyed friend.

Robbie grabbed her hand and gently asked, "Cat? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

She looked at him with glassy eyes and whispered, "R-Robbie?" Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep, while her head slumped to the side.

"Crap! That stupid doctor drugged her." Jade yelled.

Tori turned to her friends and yelled, "Also, WHAT WAS THAT YOU GUYS? WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET SUPER POWERS?"

The gang exchanged looks of curiosity, fear, and worry and finally Andre said, "We need to get out of here, I have a feeling something creepy is going on at this hospital."

So with that the gang rushed for the exit, while Robbie carried the sleeping Cat in his arms.

* * *

**In case you don't know the powers so far it's:**

**Jade-Ice**

**Beck-Fire**

**Robbie-Electricity**

**Andre-Revealed soon! **

**Tori-Revealed soon!**

**Cat-Revealed soon! **


	4. Escape!

**Hey guys! I'm glad I was able to upload frequently so far. I hope you enjoy todays chapter! Please leave comments, questions, and reviews! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT! SUBJECTS ESCAPING!" screamed the alarms as the friends raced down the hallway.

"I'm beginning to think this isn't a regular hospital." Robbie exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you Catherine Obvious." Tori shouted.

"Tori even while we are running for our lives I'm going to correct you, IT'S CAPTAIN YOU IDIOT!" Jade spat.

Tori threw her a death glare as they finally reached the exit.

Suddenly, a metal wall slammed down blocking the windows and the doorway.

"Crap!" yelled an exasperated Beck.

They turned to see doctors armed with guns and cages behind them.

They started shooting but instead of bullets, fuzzy little darts flew out of the guns and onto the walls, barely missing the teens.

"Tranquilizer darts!" Robbie exclaimed, as he sprinted to the corner to protect Cat.

"BECK! Start shoot the right side with fire, I'll get the left with ice."Jade screeched raising her hands.

Beck obliged and set roaring flames out of his palms melting the guns onto the doctors hands causing them to scream in pain and dash away.

Jade froze many of them to the spot or froze the floor below them causing them to slide into each other or into the walls.

A couple still pushed through and shot at Andre who jumped up to avoid the flying darts.

When he came back down, the ground underneath him cracked and the room shook, causing pieces of the walls to break off.

"Damn Harris, I think we know what your power is now." Jade sneered at Andre. "Well, might as well test it out."Andre suggested.

He punched a dazed doctor in the face sending him flying to the end of the hallway and crashing into the wall.

Andre turned around to his friends and cheered but was soon wacked on the head with a gun, causing him to collapse to the ground with a shudder.

"NO ANDRE!" Tori screamed as she turned to the culprit.

"You." She growled her tone deadly.

Then, her hands grew into paws, her body suddenly orange covered in black stripes, and her teeth grew into sharp, baring fangs.

She pounced onto the doctor and clawed him across the chest.

She attacked many others until all that was left was the moaning and groaning of the injured or the dead silence of those killed.

Tori changed back into her normal form and ran to Andre who was already coming to.

"Andre, are you alright?" He nodded and slowly stood up.

Robbie emerged from the corner and said, "Guys we need to get out of here before the police gets here."

The group agreed and Andre punched down the metal wall causing it to shatter and the group finally got out of the dreadful building.

Exhausted the friends collapsed into a car that Jade had picked the lock on.

After a moment of silence Tori asked, "So what do we do now?"

Beck turned to her and said, "We run."

* * *

**Intense last line eh? Here's a summary on the powers so far: **

**Beck-Fire**

**Jade-Ice**

**Robbie-Electricty**

**Andre-Super Strength **

**Tori- Shapeshifting **

**Cat- Revealed soon! **


	5. The Woods

**Here's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments, questions and reviews. Also Beck calls Cat Lil' Red in this, I know this is Andre's nickname but I love it so I thought it could just be the groups nickname for her! **

**jazzy2297: Thank you for all of your nice comments and I'm so happy you like it so far!**

**kc1690: Actually, about your Cat idea, I was thinking about doing that at first but I didn't want to center this around Cat too much since I might loose a couple readers. Maybe I'll write a different version with her as the most powerful. I don't know haha! Anyway thank you for you're lovely comments and ideas! **

**K.C. LycanBerzerker : I'm glad you like my story so far! Keep reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

Beck dove down the dark, silent road at 2:30 AM away from Hollywood California, heading for Las Vegas.

He knew they needed to get out of the state, even if they were only heading for Nevada, because of the hospital security tapes that watched their new powers unfold.

Everyone else had fallen asleep in the car, wiped out from the fight; he was fighting the need for sleep himself.

Finally the silence of the car was broken when Cat sat up from Robbie's lap and stretched.

Beck smirked and asked, "Hey Lil' Red, how are you feeling?"

Cat giggled softly and said, "I feel great Beck! Ooh are we taking another road trip?"

Beck felt a pang of sadness in his heart at the redhead's innocence and her lack of knowledge of what exactly happened, "No Cat, we have to leave home for a little while because of those bad people who gave you a shot."

Cat's smile dropped and her eyes turned red and glossy from fighting back tears, "Oh, but what about Mr. Longneck? Will they hurt him?"

"No, Mr. Longneck will be fine I'm sure of it." Beck replied.

After this, he told her all that had happened while she was asleep, explaining their powers as easily as he could.

Suddenly, a huge thump was heard against the side of the van, causing the rest of the gang to shoot up.

"What was that?" Tori asked with worry in her voice.

"Maybe it's a unicorn!" Cat squealed with happiness.

Robbie smirked a little at her, as he held back a laugh at her naïve comment.

The thump happened again, but this time hard enough to almost tip the van over.

"Alright, this is weird." Andre exclaimed.

Then Beck saw a giant wolf-like creature in the middle of the road and swerved to the side.

The gang sprang out of the car and ran into the woods, trying to be as silent as possible.

They heard howling and snarling as the wolf tried to navigate where they were.

It grew closer and closer until finally, 8 giant mutant wolves sprang from the brush.

They stood on two feet and had giant bodies with matted fur, glowing green eyes, and sharp, yellow teeth.

And to all of their surprise the wolf snarled in a gravely voice, "You kids need to get back to the lab. Should we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Jade's eyes narrowed and she exclaimed, "What do you want with us? Were not even doing anything wrong!"

"Our master wants to study you so we can help the world from sickness and injury, with your new DNA we could cure disease and you humans could be as powerful as ever." The wolf growled as he crouched down in a threatening position.

One of the other mutant wolves spat, "So are you going to come with us or will we have to bring you back in shreds?"

Cat gasped and said, "Hey! You're not being very nice."

The wolf's eyes narrowed and he growled at Cat and she let out a high-pitched scream and hid behind Robbie.

The leader of the pack said, "That's it! I've lost my patience."

The wolves sprang up and started attacking the group of friends.

Beck and Jade responded quickly and threw up their hands.

Jade froze one of the wolves, sending it falling to the ground, shattering from the ice, but it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Beck set one of the wolves on fire who ran from the clearing howling in pain.

Tori changed into a grizzly bear and growled right back at the remaining wolves as she raked their flanks with razor sharp claws.

But she didn't notice as one came up behind her and jumped on her back, tearing at her fur and flesh.

Tori roared with pain and bucked around widely trying to get the wolf off her back.

Cat's eyes widened at her howling friend and she noticed green vines slowing growing out of her palms.

She lifted her palms toward the wolf on Tori and shot out the green vines as they curled around the mutant animal and threw it off, sending it flying through the air.

Tori changed back and collapsed to the ground in pain and exhaustion.

Andre and Robbie set out on the last four wolves, Robbie sending out bolts of lighting and Andre punching madly at the mangy animals and throwing them howling into the distance.

As the fight finally ended, Andre rushed to his fallen girlfriend _(A/N Andre and Tori, Cat and Robbie, and Jade and Beck are all dating. Sorry I left that out!)_ and started ripping up his shirt and wrapping the scraps around Tori's bleeding back.

Cat looked in amazement at her palms, wondering how she had just shot plants through her hands.

Andre lifted up Tori and asked, "What now?"

Jade looked around and noticed a cave a little ways away from them, "Looks like were camping outdoors tonight."

* * *

**Finally Cat got her powers! Also, a couple of the characters will be able to master their powers more so they can learn new tricks, but that's not till later. **

**BECK-Fire**

**JADE-Ice**

**ROBBIE-Electricity **

**ANDRE-Superstrength**

**TORI-Shapeshifting**

**CAT- Earth (She can also talk to animals but that doesn't happen until later. I mean since it's Cat I couldn't resist) **


	6. Plan Making

**Hello! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple days, I was super busy! Anyway leave comments, questions, and reviews! They inspire me to keep going! **

**Tyconn4: Actually, last chapter when Tori was getting attacked by the wolves, Cat felt anger and fear towards the animals for hurting her friend, causing her powers to show. All their powers were discovered by the emotions they were feeling! Sorry that I made it unclear! Anyway, I'm so glad you like it so far! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

When the exhausted friends finally reached the cave, it began pouring rain outside.

Jade started cussing under her breath, causing Cat to squeak and cover her ears.

Beck rolled his eyes at his moody girlfriend and gathered up a couple of dry sticks, placing them in the middle of the cave and shooting out flames on them.

Everyone migrated towards the warm fire and sat in silence, too tired and sad to speak.

Cat was out like a light in a couple of minutes, followed later by Tori and Jade, leaving Beck, Andre, and Robbie to discuss their next moves.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep putting our lives at risk we need to find out how to get rid of our powers or defeat the lab." Robbie exclaimed, frantic.

"Alright, we need to figure this out calmly. First none of us know how to get rid of our powers right now, also we aren't strong enough yet to try and challenge the lab, we need to learn how to master our powers first." Beck explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Andre asked.

"Well, were headed towards Las Vegas, and that is a giant city, maybe there is someone who can help us." Beck suggested.

"Oh yeah, let's totally just walk up to some random person and say, hello we have superpowers do you know any trainers who can help us? They're going to think we're crazy!" Robbie said darkly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure something out. Right now that seems like our best bet." Beck said defensively.

Robbie and Andre nodded, knowing that they couldn't figure out any other ideas. With that, they boys lay down and slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the crackling fire.

* * *

**I'm so sorry today's chapter was so short! But, I didn't want to drag out the scene too much or else it might be boring. I will update it by tomorrow, so look out for that! **

**On another note, the group is leaving for Las Vegas! What will happen there? Hmmm...**


	7. Sunny Days to Cloudy Skies

**As I promised, here is Chapter 7! Did you guys see the new promo for Wanko's Warehouse? That looks like an awesome episode! Anywho, leave comments, questions, reviews! They always help me and I love reading your ideas! **

**kc1690: Well, Las Vegas is filled with many different people! You never know people's history's there. I think someone very special is going to be waiting there... Anyway, keep reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

"Back on the road again!" Jade sarcastically cheered.

They had left at 5:00 AM, so it was still dark, just in case the wolves had attracted anything else.

In the back, Andre was gingerly looking at Tori's scratches that had turned a sickly yellow around the edges.

Tori was slipping in and out of consciousness every minute, groaning in pain every once in awhile. "

Does anyone have any ideas on how to help her? We obviously can't go to a hospital right now." Andre frantically asked.

Robbie was in deep thought on how to help Tori, he looked over at Cat who was growing tiny daisies out of her fingertips and giggling.

That's when it hit him.

"I GOT IT!" Robbie yelled causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Alright, alright Robbie what is it?" Andre asked.

"Cat has the power of the Earth right? Well, plants grow and make food for energy from the sun during photosynthesis, so maybe she can manipulate the sun's power into energy that could help boost Tori's healing process." Robbie proudly explained.

"That could work!" Beck happily said.

"Alright Kitty, roll down the window, point your hand directly towards the sun, and open your palm." Robbie explained slowly to Cat.

"Kay kay" Cat said.

She opened up her palm at the sun and her hand started glowing a faint gold color, she gasped and giggled.

"It's so pretty!" Cat laughed.

"Okay, lay your hand gently on the gash, Lil' Red." Andre directed.

Cat put her hand on Tori's side, and her skin glowed, then the yellow color started fading and the gash scabbed over.

Tori woke up with a start and sighed with relief at the ebbing pain.

Cat, however, felt exhausted and slumped over on Robbie's shoulder as he worriedly looked at her.

"Don't freak out Rob, that probably took a lot of energy from her and she needs to rejuvenate." Andre soothed.

Robbie threw him a thankful smirk and played with Cat's hair as she slept.

Tori finally sat up and studied her side, looking at the now, thin red scab.

Then Jade's boot vibrated as she received a call on her Pearphone.

"Who could possible be calling me?" Jade hissed as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Jade!" Sinjin yelled.

"SINJIN! How did you get my number? What do you want?" Jade yelled.

"That's not important right now. Listen, you guys are all over the news and you are now wanted fugitives. If people find you, they're supposed to bring you back to the hospital in Hollywood." Sinjin frantically explained.

"WHAT? Ugh, that stupid lab is stopping at nothing to get us back. Anyway, thanks moss head." Jade sighed frustrated.

"Don't worry Jade, I'll always protect you! I love-."

But Sinjin was cut off as Jade hung up and stuffed her phone in her boot.

"Well, that's great we're being tracked everywhere now!" Jade yelled.

"Babe, calm down. When we get to Las Vegas, we're going to have to get some disguises and lay low." Beck soothed.

Jade grunted in response and looked out the window at the now clouded skies, as drizzling rain began to race down the window.

* * *

**It looks like little Cat's powers are starting to grow! I wonder what will happen to some of the other groups powers! Find out soon... **


	8. Dangerous Mall Crawl

**Welcome back to Hunted! I'm so happy with all the kind reviews so far! They help so much:) so keep leaving comments, questions, and ideas! **

**kc1690: Oh my gosh, I love your ideas! You have no idea how much your ideas help me! I'm glad you like the story so far, keep reading! **

**Macquel99: Thank you for reminding me! I rated it M at first because I was worried about the violence and language but I decided later M was a little too harsh of a rating. Hahaha I changed it to T now! **

**jazzy2297: Glad you like Cat's powers! I think they fit pretty well with her personality, especially when she starts talking to animals! Glad you liked the last chapter:) **

* * *

"YAY, LAS VEGAS! LOOK AT THE PRETTY LIGHTS!" squealed Cat, who was well rest rested, resulting in a very hyper mood.

Robbie smiled and wrapped an arm around his happy girlfriend, these were one of the moments Robbie Shapiro treasured, because now he didn't know how much longer his friends and he would be around.

"Beck, pull over here, there is a mall so we can find some disguises." Andre directed.

Beck pulled over and the gang piled out and ran towards the mall, covering their faces and hiding behind anything they could.

"Alright girls, go look over there for something to wear and meet at the registers in 30 minutes. Remember to lay low!" Beck instructed.

The girls nodded and walked away, but Beck held on to Jade's arm, "Jade, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, you're too important to me. Also, watch over Cat since she is the most…outgoing she might attract unwanted attention. I love you."

Jade smirked and kissed her worried boyfriend and sauntered off to find her "acquaintances."

The girls searched through the hoodies, jeans, boots, and much more before finding something to disguise themselves.

Jade took a black hoodie; black combat boots, and gray skinny jeans, hoping to have the least amount of color as possible to avoid attention.

She then reluctantly agreed to head to the make-up and hair counter to get her makeup and hair color taken out, since they were too noticeable.

Cat, refusing with many tears, to wash out her red hair dye, agreed to wear a plain black juicy tracksuit and took off all her makeup.

"Cat, your hair is very unique so you have to cover it at all times, so always wear your hood in public." Tori demanded.

Finally, Tori came out with plain black shorts, a brown leather jacket, a black hoodie underneath, and black high-tops.

"Great, let's go meet the boys so we can finally get out of here, people are starting to stare at us." Jade whispered.

They easily tracked down the guys who each had an arm full with black jeans and plain black t-shirts, before they finally approached the counter to pay for everything.  
The lady at the cash register eye's flashed and she put on a creepily giddy grin, "Hello sir, can I help check you out today?"

Beck looked at her with suspicion before slowly setting down their stuff and replied, "Uhh yeah, thanks."

She finally bagged everything as Beck handed her $250 and said, "Keep the change."

He then rushed off with the gang and towards the door before she screamed out, "Wait sir!"

Beck turned around and Jade hissed, "No Beck, it's a trap!"

The lady rushed towards them and handed Beck a small black keychain with the store's address on it. "This is our company's new policy, so that customers can easily know where to come back to shop!" The girl said with glee and waved them goodbye as the group rushed out of the mall.

"Well, that was weird." Robbie commented.

"It doesn't matter, we made it out alive. Now all we have to do is find the Black Rose Novelty Shop." Beck explained to the group.

"Uhh why?" Asked Tori with confusion.

"Because, our favorite acting teacher called me and told me he would explain everything."

"Wait, you're telling me crazy, old Sikowitz knows about this whole mess?" Jade said with sarcasm.

Beck nodded and the group piled in their car, heading off to find their kooky teacher.

Little did they know, a certain little keychain was transmitting their every move to the lab.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Seems like everyone is out to get them, right? Well, hopefully Erwin Sikowitz can help with that...**


	9. Sikowitz Reveals The Past

**Welcome to Chapter 9! I am very pleased with the reviews so far, they are all so encouraging and helpful! Please remember to leave comments, questions, and ideas! **

**kc1690: Haha Jade's pretty good at detecting when things are off, isn't she? **

**itscalledkarma: Always glad to have a new reader! I'm pleased that you like their powers. **

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY BLOOD AND/OR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE GOOD TO READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

* * *

Beck pulled up to a run down, brick shop that looked pretty shady.

The friends slowly crept towards the building and entered with caution; afraid something would attack them at any second.

"HELLO CHILDREN!" screamed Sikowitz, as he appeared from the corner, holding a coconut.

"AHH!" yelled Robbie has he sent a lighting bolt at the coconut, turning it into a pile of ash.

"Aww Robbie, you fried the man's coconut." Tori whined while staring at the frowning Sikowitz.

"Never mind that children, we need to discuss your predicament." Sikowitz advised as he led them into the back of the novelty shop.

"So, do you know how to get away from the lab? Why do they want our powers? Should we destroy their headquarters?" Questioned a stressed out Beck.

"Ahh Beck, calm your little Canadian brain. I will answer all your stories, WITH A FLASHBACK!" shouted the old acting teacher.

_10 years ago_

"_Are you sure we should be doing this? What if something goes wrong?" asked a frightened young man, about 23 years old to his friend ahead of him. _

"_Relax Joey, imagine all the money and fame we could get if we were superheroes." Persuaded Joey's friend. _

"_But Dave-." _

"_Joey, we're already here, no turning back now." Yelled Dave as the two men entered the abandoned laboratory. _

_Inside, the walls were covered with forgotten plans, the floor covered in shattered test tubes, and in the back, an eerie green liquid glowed. _

"_There it is!" Yelled Dave as the two boys rushed towards the liquid. _

"_Alright Joey, go find a syringes in the suitcase I left here." Instructed Dave. _

_Joey left as Dave inspected the chemical with fascination.__  
_

_He planned to inject the toxic liquid into Dave and his wrist, so that the chemical could counter-act with his DNA and make him obtain superhuman abilities. _

"_Okay, here Dave." Said Joey as he handed his friend the two shiny syringes. _

"_Alright, I will fill these with the liquid and we can insert them into our wrists." Explained Dave as he filled the two needles. _

_He handed one to Joey and together they both pierced their skin with the shot. _

_About 30 seconds after they had injected the chemical, their veins started glowing a sickly green color. _

"_AHHH!" screamed Joey as he started to convulse and his mouth began to trickle blood._

_ Dave watched in mute horror as Joey's whole body began to turn lime green, blood pouring from his mouth and ears. _

_Joey's eyes finally rolled back into his head and he dropped to the floor with a thud. _

_Dave finally crept over to his fallen friend and he felt his neck for a pulse, feeling nothing he dropped his hand in guilt. _

_Soon his vision began to blur and he dropped to the floor next to his dead comrade. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"In the end, Dave survived the chemical, but nothing happened to him. But then on, he decided he would fix the laboratory and study different chemical reactions to see if he can figure out a way to grant every person superhuman abilities. That's why he's after you kids, at the lab he knew all along you were different after the accident." Sikowitz explained.

"But how come it changed our DNA?" Asked Andre in wonder.

"Because you kids came in contact with the chemical because it soaked through your skin. Dave and Joey made the mistake of directly inserting it through their bloodstream." Sikowitz answered.

"But how do you know all this?" Asked Jade.

"Dave is my brother."

* * *

**THE TRUTH IS REVEALED! I hope you enjoyed that little backstory, it made the story make a little more sense right? **


	10. The Plane

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, but I'm back now! Today's chapter is kinda short but I'm just glad I could update, since I've been so busy haha. Anyways, leave comments, questions, ideas, and reviews! Seriously, the best part about this is reading all the kind comments and awesome ideas! Don't be shy! **

**kc1690: I couldn't agree more! Lol :P**

**jazzy2297: Glad to surprise you! :)**

**itscalledkarma: Haha I love twist endings. Don't you?**

**musiKSoul1388: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for such encouraging words! **

**BADE: Hahaha, all in good time my friend. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME SIKOWITZ! YOU'RE STUPID BROTHER IS MAKING US GO THROUGH ALL THIS KIND OF TROUBLE, AND YOU HAVEN'T TRIED TO DO ANYTHING? I SHOULD STICK MY SCISSORS IN YOU'RE-"

"JADE! Timeout, go sit in that corner and give me your scissors." Beck scolded.

"But-"

"Jade." Beck said in a harsh tone.

Jade scowled and reluctantly handed him her scissors as she sat in a chair by the wall.

"Anyways, I apologize for my brothers actions. I have pleaded with him for years to give up his research, but he is too crazed to "help" the human race to listen." Sikowitz said sadly.

"So, what should we do?" Andre asked.

"My only suggestion would be to go to New York City and speak to Henry Johnavich. He is the only other person that my brother has chased after, because Henry was caught in a radioactive gas explosion." Sikowitz explained.

He handed Andre the address and extra money from the Ping Pong funds.

"Good luck children, I have faith in you."

The group waved goodbye to their beloved teacher, wondering when they would ever see him again.

* * *

"Alright, how are we going to get to New York City?" asked Robbie as the group huddled in their car.

"Well, it would be way to long and risky to drive, so we're going to have to fly." Beck explained.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past airport security? They'll recognize us for sure." Jade exclaimed.

"OOH! My brother's, friend's uncle is a pilot and he owns his own little plane!" Cat exclaimed with excitement.

The group exchanged worried looks as they pondered whether or not to trust Cat's knowledge of the pilot. But, they knew they had no other option and Robbie told her to call her brother.

"Hi! Remember your friend's uncle? No not the one in prison, the one who drives an airplane! Can he give us a ride to New York? Yeah. Okay. Uh huh. Kay kay bye!" Cat hung up the phone and looked down at her nails.

"CAT!" Tori exclaimed.

"Whaty?" Cat asked with confusion.

"What did you're brother say?" Tori replied with frustration.

"Oh, he said that he would text me what the pilot said." Cat answered.

Then, he phone played a horse text tone and Cat looked down.

"Kay, my brother said that the man will take us to New York for $600." Cat said.

"Alright, we have $800 from Sikowitz, so that's perfect let's go!" Andre exclaimed

* * *

"No way, I am NOT riding in that death trap." Tori yelled.

A chorus of agreement came from the group as they looked at the old, rickety plane in front of them. The toothless, old pilot smiled at them and ushered them to go inside.

"Well it's our only option now, let's go in." Beck spoke shakily.

The gang slowly walked inside the ancient plane, hoping that they would make it to New York City at all.

* * *

**Off to the Big Apple! Cat's brother has some interesting people in his life... **


	11. Evil Is Around Every Corner

**HELLO PEOPLE! Did you see Wanko's Warehouse? I thought it was awesome, what about you? Remember to leave comments, questions, reviews, and ideas! **

**kc1690: I totally agree about Jade going crazy without Beck! I'm glad you are liking the story so far, and keep leaving your ideas! They're amazing:) **

**curly1221: I'm so happy that you like it so far! I love twists in story and it's fun to make my own haha. **

**Badelover: Maybe.. you never know what could happen in the future...**

**Cabbiefan101: I wasn't really sure what you meant by your comment, but they were in Nevada which is a long ways away from New York. I thought they should take a plane since it would be way to far to drive. **

**itscalledkarma: I miss Beck doing that too! It was super cute haha. Anyways, I'm glad I could keep you on the edge of your seat :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

"Finally! We landed!" screamed Tori as she rushed out of the plane. The rest of the group followed, looking weirdly as Tori kissed the ground, happy to be alive.

"Hey, are we going to a hotel? I'm kind of tired." Asked Cat, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"That's what you get when you go to bed so early." Jade growled, as Robbie held Cat up with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jade, I won't kiss you for a whole week if you don't stop being rude." Beck scolded to his cranky girlfriend.

"Let's just find somewhere to stay for cheap, since we're running low on money." Andre suggested, as he helped Tori off the ground. The group agreed and walked towards the busy streets of New York.

* * *

"Ooh, look candy!" Cat yelled as they walked into a Holiday Inn. She ran off towards the bowl of gumdrops, Robbie running after since they never knew who was watching.

"Alright let's go make a reservation." Beck said, walking towards the front desk with Andre.

"Hi, my friends and I were wondering if you had any open rooms available." Andre asked with head down.

"Oh yes, we have two rooms left. It will be $120 dollars in total, since the rooms are kind of noisy since they are next to the elevators. Would you like them?" The man answered.

"Yes please." Andre spoke quickly.

"Alright, will that be with card or cash?"

"Cash." Andre said as he handed him a wad of money.

"Thank you sir, here are your room keys."

"Thanks." Andre answered as he quickly looked up, grabbing the room keys. His hood fell slightly down, revealing his face and some of his dreads. Beck and Andre quickly gathered their friends and they piled into the elevator. The man at the desk went into the back room behind the desk, and dialed a number on the phone.

"Hello Dave. The subjects just showed up here, what should I do?"

"_Perfect, tonight capture them in their rooms. Have someone bring them to the laboratory in Brooklyn, I'll catch a plane to New York and be there as soon as possible." _

"Understood sir." The man from the desk hung up the phone and he smiled deviously as his eyes flashed with evil.

* * *

"Alright girls, make sure not to leave the room. Only open the door if you hear a double knock." Beck explained, handing Jade their room key.

"Okay, we'll be fine." Jade reassured, kissing her boyfriend passionately, then she walked into her room.

"Be careful Tori, I don't want to loose you." Andre said with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry 'Dre, I'll be careful." Tori said caressing his cheek and giving him a quick peck on the lips, than she followed Jade into the room.

"Alright Kitty, I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you listen to Tori and Jade, and DO NOT go off on your own." Robbie instructed Cat sternly.

Cat smiled at her boyfriend's protectiveness, than she kissed him on the lips and skipped into her room.

The boys sighed with happiness at their girlfriends as they left to their own room.

* * *

"Alright men, head to rooms 314 and 316. When you get there, set off these sleeping gas bombs. You will have approximately 45 seconds to get out after you set off the bombs." Explained the man from the front desk, to a group full of minions from the laboratory.

The small army nodded in response as they headed up to capture talented teens.

"Don't worry children, very soon this will all be over." Laughed the man from the front desk, pulling down his black mask.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, will the group ever get a break from these people? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading! Also, I didn't give the guy from the front desk a name because it would get to confusing and he's not really a major character. **


	12. Can't We Ever Relax?

**kc1690: I really like your camouflage idea, I think I will use that in the future! I'm glad the story has pleased you so far :) **

**curly1221: I love putting in mushy couple moments! Hahaha glad my cliffhangers are successful! **

**I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy: Oh my gosh, it was so weird without Rex (but I kinda liked it XD). But I'm glad that you like the story so far! **

**jazzy2297: Hahaha I know, but poor Robbie was the flattest lol. **

**Emissin12: I'm so happy you like it so far! Sorry I couldn't update as soon as I would've liked to though :( **

**itscalledkarma: I know! Aren't the guys sweet?**

**Guest: I like your ideas! They sparked a couple of ideas from me too! I love reading all the different plans and ideas my readers have, so keep leaving them! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

_(With the girls)_

"Yayy bouncy!" Cat cheered as she bounced up and down on the bed, happy to have some fun.

"Hey Cat? Cat?" Jade called.

"What Jadey?"

"First off, don't call me Jadey. Secondly, stop jumping you're attracting to much attention to our room." Jade snapped as gently as she could. But by the time she finished, Cat had already lost interest and moved on to examining the clothing magazines on the bedside table. Jade sighed and went into the bathroom to freshen up after a long day. When she came back out, she found Cat watching T.V. contently, and Tori was on the bed writing notes about the trip so far. Jade walked over to Tori and sat on the chair next to the window. Tori turned to her and asked,

"Jade, what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"Well Vega, the lab seems like it's pretty persistant on capturing us. In the end, I think we're going to have to destroy in from the inside."

"But, I don't want to go back there." Tori whined with a shudder.

"We all need to face our fear, we can't run our whole lives, eventually we need to fight back or else we can never escape this nightmare."

"I know you're right, but I just don't want to hear it."

"Well _Tori, _I'm quite the looker and thinker." Jade boasted.

Suddenly, a pounding on the door snapped the room into silence. Then Jade whispered,

"Cat, come here. Vega shift into something threatening."

Tori swiftly shifted into a giant wolf and stood beside Jade as she raised her hands.

The door broke down and a wave of masked figures poured into the room.

"ATTACK!" Jade screeched, shooting sharp icicles out of her hands. Tori sprung onto the closest figure, digging her thorny claws into their flesh. Cat was getting closed in on and suddenly her adrenaline kicked in. She grew huge, snapping Venus fly traps out of her hands that started snapping at the threat. Jade smiled as she realized Cat was learning to defend herself, but it faded when she noticed one figure extracting a pin from a small black device. The person started waving out all the cloaked figures out and then a green gas began spraying out of the object. Jade's vision began to blur and the last things she saw was Tori shifting back into her human form and dropping to floor and one of the figures waving goodbye as her vision faded to black.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry the chapter was so short! But next time, we'll see what happens to the boys... **


	13. Brooklyn

**AHH, I'M SOO SORRY! I can't believe it took me this long to write! I've been sooo busy these past couple days! I also started a new story, so please check it out! Leave comments, questions, reviews! **_  
_

**itscalledkarma: Glad I could finally update! But it wasn't very fast :( **

**jazzy2297: Yeah! Let's see what our boys are up to, shall we? **

**kc1690: I know! The lab is so difficult.. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

_With the Boys_

"I hope the girls are okay." Robbie thought aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine Rob, no one recognized us yet." Andre reassured.

Suddenly they heard Cat scream and Jade yell through the wall.

"That's them! We gotta go over there!" Beck demanded, running towards the door.

"Something is keeping the door blocked on the other side!" Beck exclaimed, trying frantically to push down the door.

From the crack under the door, a tiny black ball rolled under, into the room.

"What is that?" Robbie asked picking it up.

"Dude, put it back on the ground, it doesn't look safe." Beck said.

Robbie shrugged and set it back on the ground, but right when it touched the ground it started spraying green gas everywhere.

"Aww no, it's sleeping gas." Andre whined.

"Alright, cover your mouth and nose and find a way out of here quick!" Beck exclaimed.

The boys began frantically looking for a way out, but they found nothing.

"I'm starting to feel a little woozy." Robbie spoke muffled from his hand.

"Fight it!" Andre exclaimed, scared.

"I-I can't." Robbie then dropped to the ground, his eyes rolling back.

"Robbie!" Andre and Beck exclaimed running to their friend.

"Ughh, I'm starting to feel it too." Beck exclaimed, falling next to Robbie.

"Tori." Andre whispered as he fell to the ground, wishing to see his Latina girlfriend.

_With the Lab Workers_

"Alright pile them into the van." Demanded one of the men.

The minions started throwing the teenagers in, as if they were poisonous. Once they were all in, the van took off to the Brooklyn Lab.

_With the Gang _

"Unnh, what?" Beck mumbled as he woke.

He sat up and saw he was in a cage, but it was snowing and it was frozen on the ground.

He shivered and lifted up his hand to shoot fire, but all that came out was a hissing sound, and some stem

To the left, he saw Jade sitting up and saw her cage had heating bulbs all over it, and she was sweating.

To the right, Andre was trying to punch the walls, but he would just get blown back.

Across from him, Cat was trying to overpower the top of her cage with a huge vine. But, the plant would just shrivel up and she would get shocked from the ground.

To the left of Cat, Robbie was trying to get to Cat by shooting lighting bolts. Then, the bolts would just absorb through the wall, and he was lightly sprinkled with acid, enough to burn his skin.

To the right of Cat, Tori was trying to shape shift into a lion, but the floor would heat up whenever she tried.

A man with a white lab coat came in with a clipboard, and stared at them, then proceeded to jot down notes.

"Who are you? Why are we here" Jade yelled angrily

"Why I'm Dave Sikowitz, and you kids are scheduled to be dissected."

* * *

**Why can't Dave be more like his brother? Blehh, hope you enjoyed! **


	14. Is This The End?

**Hello readers! Today's chapter is kind of bleak, but it had to be written. This story is coming to an end soon, but I hope you've enjoyed it! **

**kc1690: Hahaha yeah Dave sucks! Give him the bird ;)**

**itscalledkarma: I know! Dave is a sneaky bugger. Hopefully they'll be able to escape..**

**curly1221: Hahaha couldn't agree more! Hopefully Dave will get what he deserves! **

**JessyRae: I'm happy to have a new reviewer! Glad you like the story :)**

**jazzy2297: The action is the best part to write, keep reading! **

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

"Alright kids, who wants to go first?" Dave asked, walking to each cage.

"Go to hell Dave." Jade snarled, while Beck shot her a warning look.

"Ooh, feisty one, you'll be a fun one to study."

Jade scowled but kept her mouth shut, as Dave walked over to Tori.

"So what about the Latina girl? I heard your shape shifting skills are amazing."

"Hey, lay off her." Andre demanded.

"I'm guessing you two are dating then? How lovely." Dave spoke with sarcasm.

"Stop you big meanie." Cat spoke, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Uh oh, the puny, crazy redhead is taking a stand!" Dave taunted.

"Stop picking on her, you terrible excuse for a human." Jade shot, venom in her voice.

"Alright, that's it! You just bought yourself a one way ticket to the lab." Dave yelled.

Some of his minions picked up Jade's cage and dragged her off into the dark hallway, as the rest of the group yelled and fought against their cages, only to be hurt again.

"NO JADE! BRING HER BACK!" Beck bellowed.

"Don't worry son, you'll join her soon enough." Dave threatened, as he stalked off into the darkness.

"That's it we have to get out of here! Jade's in serious danger." Beck wailed.

"We can't, he planned this out perfectly. We're all end up like Jade eventually, there's nothing else we can do." Tori spoke bleakly.

Cat started crying silently, Beck glued his eyes down the hallway where his girlfriend was dragged, Robbie looked lost in bleak thoughts, Andre looked mystified, and Tori's eyes were dark with hopelessness.

_Escape seemed impossible. _

_Their end is near. _

_Or is it?_

* * *

_**W**_**ow that ending is depressing...poor Jade. Will our favorite group of teens escape? **

**Remember to check out my new story: The Race for Cat Valentine! It will have lots of Cabbie, Tandre, and Bade fluff :) **


	15. The Final Battle

**I'M BACK! I have been very very very very busy, in fact, I barely had time to write this! I appreciate the patience and this story only has about 1 or 2 more chapters :( This whole experience has been amazing! I will be continuing my new story The Race for Cat Valentine, but I wanted to wrap this up first! Anyways, hope you like today's chapter! It's very exhilarating, but has a sad ending! Remember to leave comments, questions, and reviews, they are much appreciated! **

**jazzy2297: I know Jade's a toughy! A little fun fact is that I find her and Andre the hardest to write :/, but they are amazing characters! **

**curly1221: I know Dave is terrible! This comment warmed my heart and inspired me! Thank you very much :)**

**cuteasme: Thank you! Keep reading! **

**itscalledkarma: I know! Beck better get down there and help his favorite girl! **

**I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy: Haha, this question made me laugh. The thing is, there is no real reason or backstory behind his name. I just picked a random boy's name and whipped it up! Anyways, I'm glad you like the story! **

**kc1690: I know Jade might be bitter, but it's terrible! I like your idea, I incorporated it a little into the story! **

**badelover: I'm guessing by your name that you like Bade, right? There is some in here so make sure to check it out! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

* * *

A sound of shattering glass filled the air as a figure jumped into the room, suprising the solemn teens.

"Dear Gandhi! Remind me to never do that again." Came a familiar voice.

"Sikowitz?" Beck asked.

"The one and only! Well not really, but you get the point."

The group cheered, their hopes raised since their teacher could finally rescue them.

"Now let's get you out of those cages shall we?"

Sikowitz walked over to the control panel and flipped each cage off, letting all of them out of their cages.

"I'm freeeee!" Cat cheered as she ran around, giggling.

"Alright we need to go find Jade and get out of here." André said.

"Right, let's go down that hallway. Stay here Sikowitz." Tori exclaimed.

"No way! It's my brother, I'm coming too!" Sikowitz complained.

The group exchanged looks of defeat and led their teacher down the dark, mysterious hallway.

* * *

"Now Jade, this won't hurt as much if you stay still." Dave soothed as he prepared his surgical tools.

"That's what they all say." Jade grumbled.

"Now don't you worry, your friends will join you soon! Even that fluffy-haired boy you're so fond of." Dave provoked.

Jade's color drained from her face as she thought of Beck, lying of this table, getting sliced open.

"Gotcha there didn't I?" Dave snarled at her, "Alright, it's time to begin the procedure."

He proceeded to put a mask on Jade's mouth and nose, but was interrupted as a vine wrapped around the wire and it was yanked away.

"What the hell?" Dave wondered, turning around to Andre's fist in his face.

"Take that, weirdo." André cheered, as Dave's nose gushed blood.

"GUARDS! DOCTORS! INTO SURGICAL ROOM D45!" Blared an alarm, as people came pouring into the room.

Jade sprang from the table and rushed to her friends, who were in their fighting stance.

"NOW!" Screeched Beck as he charged forward, letting a tornado of fire rush from his hand.

It spun and set many people on fire, leaving only a pile of ash behind.

Jade lifted her hands towards the ceiling causing icicles to rain down onto the poor saps beneath them, piercing through their skin.

Robbie conjured up a cloud of lightning and soon, convulsing people fell to the ground.

Tori turned into a ravenous grizzly bear, and she tore many people to shreds. Their feeble attempts at hitting her where worthless, since she hadn't been able to use her powers properly for days.

Cat spun around laughing as poisonous thorny vines shot out from her hand, sinking into many men. They soon fell to the ground, vomiting violently from the poison, but Cat didn't seem to notice.

"STOP!" Screeched a voice as the teens turned to face the only offender left standing, Dave.

He had Sikowitz in his arm, and he pointed a gun at his temple.

"One more move, and we get to see what his brain really looks like." Dave threatened darkly.

Beck reluctantly turned and the group lowered their palms, and Tori changed back into her human state.

"Good, now get on the tables. NOW!" Dave demanded, ushering the kids to the cold, lab tables.

"No children, it's time for this to end." Erwin Sikowitz said, "Beck, shoot a fireball at Dave now."

"But Siko-"

"No Beck, this needs to stop. He is my brother so this is my responsiblility. You children are very talented and I'm proud to have been your teacher. It's time for me to step up." Sikowitz explained.

Robbie layed a hand on Beck's shoulder, "He's right man, it won't be your fault."

"NO! ON THE TABLE NOW! I WILL SHOOT!" Dave threatened, with a twinge of fear in his voice.

Beck raised his hands, as a single tear rolled down his face.

"NOO!" Dave bellowed, as Beck let loose a giant fireball.

As it flew towards him, Dave pressed his finger on the trigger.

_BANG!_

* * *

**What happened to our favorite Sikowitz? Check out next time...**_  
_


	16. From Rainy Pasts to Sunny Futures

**Hello! I was really eager to finish this up and I'm pretty happy about how it came out. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! I can't thank you enough for all your kind comments and it helped make this story what it is! Without further ado, here is the last chapter! **

**cuteasme: I'm glad you like it, enjoy today's chapter! **

**itscalledkarma: Glad you liked the fight scene! It was one of the best parts to write **

**curly1221: Dave is dead! Now you'll have to discover what happened to Sikowitz...**

**jazzy2297: Glad you liked last chapter! Thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! **

* * *

(3 weeks later)

The rain fell slow and steady as a stream of black umbrellas pooled into the graveyard.

A lone coffin was covered in vibrant flowers and huge brown coconuts.

One picture stood on top of the coffin, a man smiling with his name underneath:

Erwin Sikowitz.

Soon, six figures gathered around the coffin, as the ceremony began.

At the end, Cat was bawling, Tori sobbed into Andre's shoulder, Beck grimaced at the painful memory, Andre looked away in sadness, Jade stood silent, and Robbie let loose silent tears as he comforted his girlfriend.

The coffin was lowered into the ground, and dirt was thrown in until all that was left was the smooth brown surface.

The crowd walked away and the each teen cast one more longing glance at their teacher's grave as they walked away.

Since Dave was dead, the group was no longer in danger.

At first, paparazzi chased them down like hungry dogs, but the spotlight soon faded, and they were left in peace.

The gang still trained, and their powers were growing stronger each day.

They even helped Tori's dad on some cases, and caught many criminals.

Each of them lived with the painful memory of their teacher dying right before their eyes though.

Though this was a tragedy, the gang knew they would never break apart as friends; this whole ordeal brought them even closer.

* * *

(7 years later)

Cat stood up as she admired her work. Crops grew plentiful and each plant was thriving, full of life. The world no longer faced hunger, since she created enough food to feel whole countries.

Robbie smiled as he looked at the picture of his smiling redheaded wife. He leaned back in his chair at the electrical facility. He generated a power plant with his electricity powers, and now LA ran on his electricity.

Beck and Jade smiled as their 4 year old daughter, Lauren Oliver, chased around Beck's tiny flame butterfly. Lauren had inherited both of their powers, and Beck and Jade were careful to teach her how to control it.

Andre watched as his wife shape-shifted into a furry kitten, and their baby, Daniel Erwin Harris laughed with glee. They honored their teacher by naming their only son after him. Andre was pleased with his family, and happy that his son obtained his strength.

* * *

(Next Day)

The friends gathered in front of the graveyard and they all walked inside together. The walked over to Sikowitz's headstone and Cat laid two big, round coconuts against his grave.

"Weird to think this 7 years ago, huh? Everything has changed." Beck trailed off, flooded with memories.

"Definitely." Andre agreed.

The group then locked arms and walked out of the graveyard, heading back to their new lives.

* * *

**That's the end! So what did you think of the ending? Yay or nay? Make sure to check out The Race for Cat Valentine! **

**I'm so glad about how this story turned out and I love all the support each reader has given me! Thank you for everything :) **


End file.
